Tuesday Night Karaoke Night
by Mika Uriah
Summary: Rogue finally got over her nerves and opened her eyes long enough to realize that everyone was staring at her. Including him.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Over at Harry's Hideaway, the only mutant friendly bar in anywhere close to where the Xmen reside, was a brand new karaoke machine, and Karaoke night was now on Tuesdays.

The Xmen were there on a rare day off testing it out and having a few drinks, dancing, laughing and having fun it was a rare turn of events for them:

Ororo just came down the stairs from the stage wearing tight fitted jeans and a pink sequined top the applause was polite with a few cat calls from the team which made her dark skin darken a little more. She just finished singing "video" by India Arie, "it is funny," she whispered to Rogue and Kitty Pryde now well into their 21 years "I am not used to this...American Music even now, I am not sure about it."

Kitty giggled "you should get used to it that was _really_ good, Miss M."

Rogue just nodded as she was flipping back and forth between songs, but, her attention kept fluttering to the man sitting across from her trying teach Jean how to two-step, his tall lanky body and his devil set eyes, his duster jacket.

She sighed and went back to the song list.

Ororo smiled "aww thank you Kitten, Marie? Are you all right?" Ororo often had to fight calling the young girl by her given name since she had taken the cure, set backs of it coming back brought the girl back to the mansion.

"Ye-yeah Ahm ahright, Storm."

Ororo took a sip of her sex on the beach before she spoke "what did I tell you girls, you are no longer students and you are on the team, none of this 'miss munroe' or 'miss M.' stuff, and certainly not Storm while we are not on a mission, okay?"

Kitty grinned and nodded, Rogue was off in her own little world again "Marie? What is it? Are you feeling the effects of your drink?" looking at the barely untouched apple martini.

"Ororo? Could you sing somethin' fer me?" she played with the tie of her black halter top "Its for someone special and ah..." she blushed.

Kitty winked "is it for that hot Cajun guy that you brought? Ororo's brother in thievery, Remy?" she giggled and took a pull from the bottle of beer that was sitting in front of her.

"Maybe it is. Maybe ya should shut ya trap before he hears ya."

Kitty stuck her tongue out. Ororo laughed quietly and looked at the song that Rogue wanted her to sing for her "oh, wow that is a meaningful song, I think it will be more special though if you do it yourself though, Marie."

"What if he takes it wrong? Then you tell him it was just a song you liked singing and nothing more." She winked, "Seriously, Marie, It would be more special if it came from you."

Marie nodded "Ah know you're right Ah just..." she sighed "we've only been datin' fer a really short time and it'd seem pushy and Ah don't even know if he's interested in me like that anyway, it could be like totally casual or somethin' ya know?"

Kitty looked at the song title, where Rogue's long dainty and manicured finger nail was taping on the clear protective sheet "so he'll take it at the very least as, like, a you wanna go on another date with him or somethin' I'm with Ororo on this you should totally do it." She passed Marie the golf pencil and a song sheet.

"Ya'll are bad influences." She chuckled as she walked to the stage and handed the slip of paper to Harry who was organizing everything and stopped when he put a hand on her wrist.

"You're next babygirl, get ready."

She paled slightly and thought of all the reasons why she shouldn't be up there doing this, but she was up on stage and by hook or by crook she was going to sing this song to Remy LeBeau, or pass out trying.

"Up next we have Marie up with a very nice song, I hope your singing this to someone special." The bar tender nudged

"Eep." was her only response.

"Oh Goddess!" Ororo hid her face and smacked Kitty in the arm when Katherine started to chuckle.

Rogue took a breath and nodded to Harry to let him know that she was ready to sing the acoustic guitar started and gave her a thirteen-second introduction before the words started to highlight in purple when she was supposed to sing:

"I wanna laugh

Until I cry

Wake up with you each day 'till the day I die

Let's go to New Orleans

And watch the parade

Take funny pictures, eat jambalaya, and drink lemonade

And when the day is finally over

And we stumble home

Before we sleep

Baby, marry me"

Rogue's voice was quiet and filled with emotion, perfect for this song, it made it intimate, as if she's been singing to Remy and to Remy alone.

"I wanna drive

Until we get lost

Lie in a field staring up at the sky

While you point out the Southern Cross

Somehow I know

Without asking why

That you love me more in a minute

Than anyone could in a lifetime

Dancing in the parking lot

While the band plays inside

Sweep me off my feet

Baby, marry me"

Remy stopped trying to get Jean to two-step and sat down at the table beside Kitty and slightly in front of Ororo, Logan and Scott stopped playing darts, Hank stopped trying to teach Bobby how to get Geometry and angles by using the pool tables and everyone stopped to listen to the southerner with the two toned hair pouring her soul out in to the Amanda Marshall song.

"We don't need no preacher man

Readin' from the Good Book

And I don't want no fancy dress

Ain't no ceremony for the vows that I took

From the moment I met you

I have been blessed"

Rogue finally got over her nerves and opened her eyes long enough to realize that everyone was staring at her. Including him.

"So let's make a toast

And drink up the wine

Here's to you lying here next to me

Until the end of time

Wherever you are

I wanna be

And anything that means anything to ya

Means everything to me"

Their eyes locked, Remy knew that she was singing to him and he thought about for like a fraction of a second. He leaned over to Ororo "Stormy let me use your cell phone?"

Ororo raised an eyebrow "sure, Brother, but why?" she fished in her purse for it.

"I wanna see if I can get plane tickets to home, back to N'Orleans."

Kitty hid her attempt to squeal by taking the last long pull on her beer and shivered as she swallowed some of the butt of it and hid her gagging.

The cell phone hit his hand and he hit 411 to get the number to the closest ticket agent, but, he hung up before anyone could pick up.

"What is wrong old friend?" Ororo coaxed.

"Remy gotta do dis right, Stormy."

"Sneakin' out the back door

While they're throwing the rice

And they'll talk for weeks

But we're all we need"

He took off his duster jacket and slowly started to walk towards the stage, each step was slow and methodical.

His Red on Black devil eyes caught her hazel ones, her voice caught in her throat. Why was he walking towards her? Her mind raced but the words on the screen glowing purple were telling her that she had to go on.

He jumped up on stage and approached her quietly and quickly and got down on one knee just as she was finishing the song, her breath caught in her throat and she whispered the last four lines of the song.

"So baby, if you're free

Marry me"

Baby, marry me

Marry me"

No one said anything, no one applauded, everyone was too engrossed in the romance unfolding in front of them to react to her singing.

He took her hand "chere," he started "its a 22 hour and 15 minute drive to N'Orleans."

She gave Harry back the microphone and helped him to stand up, "I take it you don't wanna make the drive then?" he head bowed so he wouldn't see the tears in her hazel eyes.

He shook his head and kissed her tears away "non, non, you misunderstood, chere, I just meant, that, if you wanna put some distance between us and traffic..maybe we should leave now, oui?"

He got his answer when he was being tugged towards the exit of the bar and into the cool evening air.

-End-


End file.
